Lucky People
by anneshathagay
Summary: Chloe is sad Beca can't make it for Christmas. At least that's what she thinks.


**this is just a little something i decided to write for a close friend of mine on twitter. if you're reading this, i love you marta and i hope this cheers you up. you deserve it.**

Beca and Chloe have now been together for 3 years. It all started when the formerly introverted alt girl built up the courage to grab the fiery redhead after the most important performance of her life and pull her in for a kiss. A very steamy kiss to be exact. 3 years later, they're still going strong.

It has been difficult at times with Beca being busy with DJ Khaled and Chloe attending vet school but they've managed to make it work. They loved each other too much to not give it a shot despite their very different schedules.

Now it was Christmas Eve and the Bellas had planned to all reunite back at Stacie and Aubrey's apartment to celebrate the holiday. Well, Beca couldn't make it back as hard as she tried to convince Khaled since it was an important occasion.

Sadly, he wanted her to be focused on her work at that time which he considers just as important. He had already allowed Beca to visit Chloe way too many times before. This meant she was going to have to celebrate Christmas for the first time in years without Chloe. It was already bad enough Beca had missed her girlfriend's birthday this year due to work and now this.

As Chloe knocked on the door of her friends' apartment, she could hear chatter from the inside. She only had to wait a few seconds before the door was swung open by Aubrey herself who immediately engulfed Chloe in a tight hug. They hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Chloe, I missed you." Aubrey said as she pulled away to examine her best friend's facial features, shooting her a wide smile which was instantly returned.

"I missed you too, Bree." Chloe then turned her attention to Stacie who she expected to see holding baby Bella in her arms but she wasn't. "Stacie, where's Bella? I haven't seen her in a while." Just as Stacie was about to answer, a voice from the living room cut her off.

"I can think of someone else you haven't seen in a while." Chloe recognized that voice. She couldn't believe it. She turned around and there Beca was, stunning as always, cradling Bella in her arms.

"Oh my god." Chloe's face lit up with pure joy as she ran towards Beca and gave her the biggest hug, careful not to suffocate her and the baby. "I can't believe you're finally here."

"Christmas is your favorite holiday. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Beca whispered into Chloe's ear as her head rested on the redhead's shoulder. Beca took a second to close her eyes and breathe in Chloe's smell. She was content in her arms. Just the way it always should be. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. A lot more than you can imagine." Beca slowly pulled away from the embrace, despite the fact she never wanted it to end, and carefully handed the baby as she was given a guitar by Emily. Chloe happily took the baby but was confused as to what was going on. "What are you doing?"

"Just listen. This song says everything." Beca said with a smile across her face.

Aubrey placed a seat behind Chloe and indicated that she sat on it and so she did, Bella still in her arms as she watched Beca play the guitar with nothing but love and admiration in her eyes. All the other Bellas looked on with anticipation, already fully aware of what was happening.

 _Light us up until we pop  
I wanna burn bright 'til we're not  
Let's keep each other safe from the world_

 _I'll be your optimistic black hole  
Full of love I can't control  
Let's keep each other safe from the world  
From the world_

Beca's voice sounded so soothing and calming. Chloe already felt tears brewing at the corners of her eyes as she listened closely to the lyrics.

 _Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas  
To the one I call my missus  
I'm leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it all_

 _I know you said to mind my business  
But Cupid sent me on a mission  
That's got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call_

 _Let's be lucky people, you and me_

At that moment, Beca made eye contact with Chloe for the first time since the song started and that was all it took for the tears to finally come out of the redhead.

 _My hourglass is in your hands  
You've got my time, you are my plans  
Let's keep each other safe from the world_

 _You've got me writing sappy songs  
I used to laugh at on my own  
Let's keep each other safe from the world_

 _'Cause I know it's hard to let yourself be fine  
When we carry 'round our worried flurried minds  
But I'll let go if you do too_

There was not a dry eye in the room. Even Beca was struggling to keep it together.

 _Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas  
To the one I call my missus  
I'm leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it all_

 _I know you said to mind my business  
But Cupid sent me on a mission  
That's got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call_

 _Let's be lucky people, you and me_

 _My common sense is powerless  
And I'm convinced that you  
Have caught me, luck is just the half of it  
The better half of me that I couldn't quit_

 _'Cause now I'm flying 'cross the country  
More than monthly for you  
You've got me more than clumsy  
But you're my yellow, lovely_

The song was almost over. Chloe was sure she'd probably be sobbing her eyes out by the end of the night but she didn't care. As long as Beca was there, she didn't care about anything else.

 _Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas  
To the one I call my missus  
I'm leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it all_

 _I know you said to mind my business  
But Cupid sent me on a mission  
That's got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call_

As soon as the song was over, the room erupted in applause for the small singer. Chloe was holding onto Bella tight as if it was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. Once they all stopped clapping, Beca visibly cleared her throat as Chloe looked on while Stacie took Bella back in her arms. Chloe gave all her undivided attention to Beca now.

"Okay, I'm not really good with words when I talk about my feelings so I'll try to keep this short and simple." Chloe nodded, allowing Beca to continue her speech. "I'm just gonna come out and say it. Chloe, I'm in love with you." Chloe was already aware but hearing Beca say it out loud in front of people is something freshman Beca never would've done.

"At first, I thought music would always be the most important thing to me but it's you. You mean everything to me and I'd honestly be lost without you." Beca took a deep breath to gather her words, not wanting to let her nerves to get to her and mess this up. "I'm now, more than ever, sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what sacrifices I have to make. Hell, if I had to abandon my music for that to happen I'd gladly do it. You make me happier than any mixing equipment ever could." Chloe's heart was beating just as fast as Beca's. This was taking too long.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you forever, Chloe Beale. I love you so much. I really do." Beca got down on one knee, pulling a red velvet box out of her pocket and opening it to reveal a piece of jewelry in front of the redhead. This was it. "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?" Beca was basically making puppy eyes at this point as Chloe looked on in shock with her mouth open.

"Beca, I-" Chloe started but was cut off.

"Don't worry. We don't even have to do it right away." Beca panickely rushed out. "We can wait until you're out of vet school or -"

"Beca, yes." Chloe interrupted, stopping Beca mid-sentence.

"What?" Beca was stunned.

"Yes." Chloe repeated again.

"Yes?" Beca was still in shock but Chloe gave her a teary smile as she nodded.

"Yes, Beca Mitchell, I will marry you." Chloe finally stated in a quivery voice as she launched herself into Beca's arms, the entire room cheering on. They were all emotional messes.

Beca held Chloe close to her as they both silently cried into each other's shoulders while the others clapped. Once they pulled away, the two momentarily gazed into each other's eyes before Beca slipped the ring on Chloe's fingers.

"Let's be lucky people." Chloe said, proudly looking at Beca who returned the same exact look before continuing the redhead's sentence.

"You and me."

 **i'm gonna leave it at that. please leave a review if you enjoyed! song is lucky people by waterparks. i cried while writing this so i hope it was worth it especially for marta.**


End file.
